The Prophecy: 2 Royalties will Clash in Battle! Remake
by Abby254
Summary: 6 months have passed since the Sonic Heroes left on a mission, leaving their children alone at the castle. One night, the Oracle of Delphius revealed a prophecy for Koda. Now, him and the rest of the children must embark a long journey. Along the way, they'll meet new friends, new enemies, and a foe who knows about the children. But... How does he know about the kids? Info inside.
1. Prologue: Emergency Call

It was a fine spring day in March, and the Sonic Heroes were having a picnic at their favorite biggest park. Their children were playing with each other, while they were setting everything up for lunch.

Aleena: What a beautiful day to have a big picnic here at our park. Wouldn't you say so, Ben?

Ben heard her, but he was in deep thought as he was looking at the clouds in the beautiful blue sky.

The Heroes were giving him worried and confused looks.

Sonic: Uh...Ben?" *he walked over to him*

Sonic: Hello? Mobius to Ben. *He waved his hand in front of Ben's face*

Ben gasp and shook his head several times.

Ben: Oh. Sorry, guys. But I heard you, Aleena and I agree. It is beautiful today.

Aleena smiles warmly at him, but she knows something is bugging him. But she decided not to ask him right now.

While they were still setting everything up, the children were either playing or just talking to each other. Cherry was sitting on the grass with her newborn baby Alolan Vulpix she named Crystal.

Crystal was laying in Cherry's lap and was sleeping while Cherry was stroking her beautiful white pelt. Cherry's adopted kid sister, Zooey was playing with her niece, Berry. Koda was talking to his twin siblings, Sam, Sammy and Manny.

Speed and his twin siblings, Billy, Sonya and Patches along with their youngest kid sister, Ally and her Noibat, Bat were playing tag with Cherry's Fennekin, Flara and one of her Digimon partners, Rena the baby Renamon.

Vick the Veemon, Cherry's other Digimon partner was climbing the jungle gym with Berry's Digimon partner, Gabu the Gabumon and Zooey's Digimon partner, Guilly the Guilmon and her Pokémon friend, Burst the Growlithe.

Bella, Cherry's Eevee was doing some graceful dancing while Louis, Cherry's Riolu was watching and clapping for Bella. Blitz and his Digimon, Bia the Biyomon walked over to Cherry and Crystal and sat next to them and talked, making Kix feel jealous.

Lara-Su saw this and sighed a little at her twin brother's jealousy. Ray and Hannah were playing with their Digimon partners, Gomo the Gomamon and Gato the Gatomon. Emily was sitting on the bench with her Digimon partner, Pala the Palmon and they talked to each other.

Her twin and younger brothers Dash and Lightning and their Digimon partners, Tent the Tentomon and Pat the Patamon were on the swings and was swinging. Argyle and Rector were at the table to help their parents out.

Reggie was looking at Kix and noticed that he was staring at Cherry, who was talking to Blitz and chuckles. Tiara was walking over to Sammy and was talking to her about fashion and jewelry stuff while her little brother, Vincent was walking towards Patches with his baby Shinx, Luxy.

The 7 year old Prower twins; Tyler, his Digimon, Gao the Gaomon and Runt were building a sand castle in the sandbox.

The Heroes finally finished setting everything up and the food and drinks was placed on the table.

Sonic: Kids! Lunch is ready! Come and get it!

They all stopped what they were doing and ran over to the table to get their drinks and lunch. The kids are and thank their parents for the food. The Heroes smiled as they received their drinks and lunch.

Sonic: This is really good, Ben. I forget that you can cook!

But Ben was in deep thought again and this time, he didn't hear Sonic talking to him.

Cream: Uh...Uncle Ben? You okay? *She asked him curiously with a worried look*

Ben was able to hear her and he gasp a little and shook his head and looked at the Heroes.

Ben: Yeah, yeah! I'm fine, sweetie.

Aleena: Ben? Is there something bothering you? You've been a little spacey recently. *She gave her husband a worriedly look*

Ben: Nah. Let's just eat and enjoy this day. *He began eating his lunch*

Aleena wasn't too convinced about Ben's response, but chose to ignore right now and began eating her lunch as well.

Their lunch was interrupted by a very familiar evil chuckle.

?: Heh, heh, heh!

Sonic: *Groans* Ugh! Seriously?! Now, Egghead?

Eggman: Now, now, Sonic. I'm not here to destroy you or your family and friends. *He was in his Eggmobile with Orbot and Cubot*

Heroes: *Were shocked* You're not?!

Orbot: He's not, actually.

Eggman: Nope! I received something that sounded pretty urgent and it was addressed to _all_ of us.

* * *

At Ben's castle, Eggman gave Ben some kind of metal looking card that he received from the mail man..

Then, a hologram figure of a light blue male wolf with a dark blue robe wearing a crystal crown and holding a royal diamond scepter appears before Eggman, his 2 robots, the Heroes and their kids.

Wolf: _Hello. If y'all are seeing this message, that means that y'all are the Sonic Heroes and Dr. Eggman._

Manny: Whoa! Who's he?

Sam: I don't know, man.

Sammy: Ssh! Both of you be quiet, please!

Sam/Manny: Fine.

They listened as the message was still going.

Wolf: _My name is King Diamond. I'm the King of the Crystal Kingdom._

Zooey: King Diamond? *Was confused*

Cherry: Crystal Kingdom? *she mirror her expression*

Vanilla: Yes. It's a kingdom that's quite far away from here.

Aleena: It's a Kingdom made of beautiful different color crystals. That's why it's called 'Crystal' Kingdom.

Kids: Ooohhh.

King Diamond: _I heard so much about y'all and heard y'all are enemies with Dr. Eggman._

Eggman: *Was a little hurt* Hey!

King Diamond: _But I need both of y'alls help. My kingdom is being attacked by another Kingdom called, the 'Dark Kingdom'._

Everyone but the children gasp in shock. Aleena noticed that Ben was tensed up from this news.

King Diamond: _The King of the Dark Kingdom has taken over some kingdoms already. Now, he's trying to get mine and once he's done with that, he'll try to take all of Mobius!_ *He was worried*

Eggman: No! That's _my_ thing!" Eggman exclaimed in a little bit of anger.

King Diamond: _That's not the worse part._ "

Knuckles: Huh? What could possibly be worse than what he described? *Was confused*

King Diamond: The _Dark Kingdom has Arc with them!_ " *Had a horror look on his face*

Everyone gasped in shock and horror from this.

Sam: *Was hesitant* Arc? As in Arc the Arceus?

Aleena: We're afraid so, sweetie.

Sam and Manny gulped nervously from Aleena's response.

King Diamond: _I need both Eggman and the Sonic Heroes to come to the Crystal Kingdom and help me and my guards and soldiers to deafeat the Dark Kingdom. I know the Kingdom is pretty far away from Mobotropolis, so, I'm sending a ship over to pick y'all up._

Vector: A ship?

King Diamond: _I hope y'all can get here safely and carefully. I'll see y'all real soon._

The hologram dissapears. Eggman and the Heroes were stunned by all of this.

Dash: *Was curious* So...Are we going to do this or what?

Ben looked at the children and at the Heroes for a minute and back at the children and he shook his head.

Ben: _We're_ going to handle it, _y'all_ are going to stay here in the castle.

Kids: WHAT?! *Were shocked*

Sonic: If we are going against Arc the Arceus, we need you guys to stay safe here in Mobotropolis.

Sam: Say what?

Manny: No way!

Koda didn't like where this was going one bit.

Eggman: Well, we should be packing right now and we'll head to the docks first thing in the morning.

Ben: Yes. We'll pack now while we're still here with the children. Also, alert the others about this.

Vanilla: *Nods* Me and Vector will let James, Laura, Johnny and Cream's older cousins know.

Aleena: Yes, we need their help along with Angel and Marcy.

Ben looks at the Heroes and they nodded and left the castle.

* * *

Vector contacted his friends, Espio and Charmy while Vanilla contacted her family and told them about it.

* * *

Later that night, Ben was sitting up in his bed as he was waiting for Aleena from getting changed in their bathroom. She came out in a nightgown and walked over to him and sat on the bed. She noticed that he looked worried about something.

Aleena: Ben? Honey, you okay? You seemed so spacy today. * Gives him a worried look*

Ben: Sorry. Just been thinking is all, dear.

Aleena: Does it have to do with the trip we're going on tomorrow?

Ben shrugged his shoulders a little bit.

Ben: Yeah. I guess. But, just worried about our kids staying here by themselves.

Aleena: They'll be fine, sweetie. Especially since Charles and Jules agreed to check up on them once in awhile.

Ben: Yeah. I guess you're right, Aleena.

Ben smile and nuzzles her gently. Aleena giggles and kisses him on the mouth and nuzzles him back.

Aleena: *Thought of something* Ben, there's been something I've been wanting to say to you.

Ben: Hmm? What is it, my queen?

Ben gives her a curious look. Aleena chuckles and whispers something in his ear. His eyes widen in shock and his cheeks are a little red.

Ben: Are you serious? Another one? Are you sure?

Aleena smiled at him and nodded.

Aleena: Yes, my love.

Ben: Well, hopefully we'll be back before then.

Aleena: I hope so too, Ben. Goodnight.

Aleena yawms and fell asleep soundly.

Ben: Night, my sweet Aleena."

Ben kissed her cheek, turned the lamp off and he fell asleep as well.

* * *

A couple hours later, Koda was laying in his bed and was staring up at the ceiling of his room since he just woke up a few minutes ago. Agu was sleeping soundly and was drooling in his sleep due to he was dreaming about food.

Koda couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow morning when his parents and the rest of the grown-ups leave to the Crystal Kingdom. He sat up in his bed and sighed.

Koda's Thoughts: I don't want my parents or anyone in the Sonic Heroes to leave tomorrow! It's just not fair!

Koda sleep much and decided to put on his blue slippers and quietly walk out of the castle.

He was unaware that his Digimon partner, Agu was awake and saw him leave and he followed him.

* * *

Koda walked till he got to the top of the tower, outside of the castle and looked at the stars and sighs sadly.

Koda's Thoughts: Why? Why must they leave us or why wouldn't they let us come with them?

Then he remembered what his mom would tell him if he was feeling down in the dumps. He would sing them out loud where no one can hear him.

He began to clear his throat.

 **Koda:**

 _ **How will I start, tomorrow without y'all here?**_

 _ **Who's hearts will guide me, when all the answers disappear?**_

 _ **Is it too late?**_

 _ **Are y'all too far gone to stay?**_

 _ **This one's forever.**_

 _ **Should never have to go away.**_

 _ **What will I do?**_

 _ **Y'all know, I'm only half without y'all.**_

 _ **How will I make it through?**_

 _ **If only tears could bring y'all back to me.**_

 _ **If only love could find a way**_

 _ **What I would do, what I would give**_

 _ **If y'all returned to me someday**_

 _ **Somehow, someway**_

 _ **If my tears could bring y'all back to me**_

 _ **I'd cry y'all an ocean**_

 _ **If y'all sail on home again**_

 _ **Waves of emotion**_

 _ **Will carry y'all, I know they can**_

 _ **Just love will guide y'all**_

 _ **And y'alls heart will chart the course**_

 _ **Soon y'all be drifting**_

 _ **Into the arms of y'alls true north**_

The tears began forming in his eyes as he continued singing.

 _ **Look in my eyes**_

 _ **And y'all will see a million tears have gone by**_

He wiped his eyes, but the tears continued coming and sliding down his cheek.

 _ **And still they're not dry**_

 _ **If only tears could bring y'all back to me**_

 _ **If only love could find a way**_

 _ **What I would do, what I would give**_

 _ **If y'all returned to me someday**_

 _ **Somehow, someway**_

 _ **If my tears could bring y'all back to me**_

 _ **Y'all hold me close**_

 _ **And shout the words I only whispered before**_

 _ **For one more chance, for one last dance**_

 _ **There's not a thing I would not endure**_

Koda closed his eyes as he continued singing.

 _ **If only tears could bring y'all back to me**_

 _ **If only love could find a way**_

 _ **What I would do, what I would give**_

 _ **If y'all returned to me someday**_

 _ **Somehow, someway**_

 _ **If my tears could bring y'all back to meeee**_

Koda stopped singing and looked up at the stars with stained eyes and sighs. Then, his ears twitched to some kind of... Sniffling sounds? He turned and saw his Digimon partner, Agu standing behind him with teary eyes.

Koda: Agu? Hey, you okay?" *He walked over to him and kneeled down to Agu's height*

Agu nodded in response and sniffles as he wiped his tears away.

Agu: Yeah, boss. That was a beautiful song you sung." Agu responded to him.

Koda blushed a little bit in embarrassment.

Koda: Umm...You heard me sing?"

Agu: Yeah. I've been here since you came up here. Do you really feel like that way, boss?

Koda nodded in response.

Koda: Yeah, I don't want any of them to leave us. What if something bad happens to them and we wouldn't know about it?

Agu wasn't so sure himself, but he wanted to cheer his partner up.

Agu: They'll be fine, Koda. They always are after an battle with Eggman.

Koda: Yeah, that sounds about right. But they're going very far away to deafeat this Dark King and the most powerful Pokémon ever!

Agu: Yeah. But the Heroes will take care of it, boss. I promise!

Agu jumped into Koda's arms and hugged him. Koda smiled and hugged him back.

Koda: Thanks, buddy.

Agu: Aw, shucks. No problem, boss. *Yawns* Okay, lets go back to bed.

Koda: Alright, bud. Let's go back to bed.

They began walking back to bed.

Even though Agu said that everything was going to be okay, Koda wasn't too convinced about it at all.

* * *

The next day, The Heroes, their children, Eggman and his robots, Orbot and Cubot was at the docks, waiting for a ship that King Diamond sent for them to get to his Crystal Kingdom.

Ben: Kay, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Vector, Vanilla, Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Sticks, Aleena, Me, Eggman, Orbot and Cubot. That's everyone here." Ben said to the Heroes as he tried to make sure that everyone was present and accounted for.

The children were watching a few feet away from them with sad and concern looks on their faces. Then, 3 older hedgehogs were walking up to the Heroes.

Chuck: Good luck out there, guys and be careful.

Ben: We'll be fine, Charlie. Don't worry about us.

Chuck smiles at him and nodded towards him to his kid sister and brother in-law. Jules and his wife, Bernadette walked over to them as well.

Aleena: Make sure to check up on the children once in awhile, guys.

Bernadette: Don't worry, Aleena. We'll check on them every now and then. Y'all just stop these evil threats and come back here safely.

Bernadette hugged Aleena.

Jules: Look after my and Chuck's baby sister, Ben.

Ben smiled and nodded towards him.

Ben: I will, Jules. I'll make sure nothing happens to my dear Queen Aleena.

Jules smiled and shook Ben's hand. Ben was glad to see Jules in his normal state again. 5 years ago, the Heroes managed to finally de-robotised Jules and Vanilla was able to heal his injuries, including his eye. So, he's been grateful for it and so was Bernadette.

?: Yo! We're here!

The group saw Manic, Mina, they're kids, Hip and Melody. Sonia, Espio and their kids, Ethan and Sara. Charmy, Marine and their kids, Clover and Mia. Tails' cousin, Wally Prower and his adopted kids, Lilac, Carol and Milla and his Lucario, Riley. They came with Wally's girlfriend and one of Cream's older cousins; Bonnie and her daughter, Eva.

Finally, Angel arrived with her daughter, Sophie and her Mightyena, Deoji and Delphox, Flare.

They walked over to the Heroes and began talking to each other about what the Crystal Kingdom is like and how they should stop The Dark King and Arc the Arceus. Sticks noticed something coming towards the docks and cooked a rock to see what it was.

Sticks: *Points* Hey, look!

The others heard her and looked at her ad looked to see what she's pointing at. It looked like a ship coming towards them, but it looked more like Pirate ship than a fairy looking ship.

Shadow: *Wasn't pleased at all* You' got to be kidding me. That's the ship we're taking to the Crystal Kingdom?

Rouge: *Held his arm* Heh Looks like it from here, Shadow.

Eggman: Well, gang. Y'all should say goodbye to your children and let's be on our way.

The ship came to the docks. The Heroes nodded and walked over to their kids.

Angle: Alright, Sophie. Me, Deoji and Flare are going to help the others end this.

Sophie: Kay, mom. You'll tell me all about it, right?

Angel: Of course! *Kisses her cheek*

Wally: Alright. Lilac, since you're the oldest of the 4, I want you to watch Carol, Emily and Milla. Understand?

Lilac: Yes, daddy! I'll watch them!

Carol: Pfft! We'll be fine, dad.

Milla: Mm-Hm! We'll be good, promise.

Wally: I know y'all will.

Bonnie hugs Emily.

Bonnie: You be good and be careful, Eva.

Eva: Alrighty, mommy! *Hugs back*

Charmy and Marine watched the ship with their kids.

Mia: Oi, mom! How come you and dad can ride that Pirate Ship and me and Clover can't?

Charmy: *Chuckles* Cause you're too young for starters, Mia.

Marine: Second, It's just something for us adults, Shiela.

Clover/Mia: *Groans* Aww!

Sonia and Espio talked to their kids.

Sara: I hope everything will be okay.

Ethan: Same here.

Sonia: It will be, sweetie.

Espio: And y'all will be, too.

Manic and Melody walked to their kids.

Manic: Okay, little dude and dudette. Me and your mom will be gone with the others for awhile.

Mina: So, y'all need to stay here and keep on rocking. Kay?

Melody/Hip: Kay!

With Rouge and Shadow,

Tiara: Mom, can you bring us back a souvenir? A gem maybe?

Rouge: Maybe, kid.

Rouge chuckle and kisses her forehead.

Shadow: Remember Reginald, you're in charge of the kids. So, help them out. Vincent, you help them out as well."

Reggie/Vincent: We will, dad!

Sonic and Amy walked to their children.

Sonic: Dash, Lightning, you both are the mans. Okay?" Sonic asked his twin sons. "Alright, dad! We'll make you proud!" Dash reassure him.

Light: Yeah!

Tent and Pat agreed too by nodding.

Emily: *Gives her twin and little brother* Do I have to stay with those 2 goofy brothers of mine, Mom?

Amy just chuckled.

Amy: Well, those 2 goofy brothers of yours need you to stay and help them out, Emma.

Both Any and Emily giggles at this.

Knuckles was talking to his kids, Lara-Su and her twin brother, Kix.

Lara-Su: *Gives her dad a worried look* You sure you should go with the others, dad?

Knuckles: I'll be fine, Lara. Besides, if we're lucky, I might find y'alls mom, Julie-Su.

Kix: Yeah, but dad... You may not find her.

Knuckles: Probably, probably not. Who knows? I have to try at least, right?

They both smiled and nodded to him.

Silver and Blaze walked over to their kids next.

Silver: Make sure you look after your younger siblings, Blitzel and Ray stay out of trouble.

Blitz/Ray: Okay, dad. We will!

Bia: We'll take care of them, sir!

Gomo: *Nodded* Yep!

Blaze: Hannah, will you be okay with everyone else?

Hannah: *He'd her Digimon partner, Gata* I will, mom. Don't worry.

Gata: And I'll help out, too.

Vector and Vanilla were talking to their kids.

Vector: You both stay out of trouble. Okay, Argyle and Rector?

The crocodile brothers nodded in agreement.

Argyle: We'll be fine, pops. Promise!"

Rector: *nodded* Right.

Vanilla was hugging both Cherry and Zooey and crying s little bit.

Vanilla: Oh, I'm going to miss you both so much!

Cherry sighs in embarrassment as her cheeks were a little red.

Cherry: We're going to be fine, mom. Don't worry.

Zooey: *nodded* Yes and we'll have our Pokémon and Digimon friends to help us out.

Vanilla: I know, but I still worry about y'all! *wiped her eyes*

Tails and Cream were talking to their children.

Tails: Are you boys going to build anything while we're gone?

Tyler: Knowing us, we'll probably will.

Gao was on his shoulder.

Runt: Yeah! We'll show y'all when y'all get back, dad!

Runt was happily jumping, causing Tails to giggle.

Tails: Can't wait to see them.

Cream kisses Berry's head.

Cream: Gabu, you take care of my little girl, okay?

Gabu was in Berry's arms.

Gabu: Okay, Mrs. Cream. I will.

Berry: Mommy, I can help them as well.

Cream: I know, sweetie. But I prefer if Gabu and the others look after you.

With Ben and Aleena, they were talking to their children now.

Sonya: Mommy, will y'all cwome back in twime for our birtday pwarty?

Aleena: Yes, sweetie. We'll try to come back in time for y'alls birthday.

Sammy: Okay, mom. If you're both sure about it.

Ben: Now, I want you kids to be on y'alls best behavior, do y'all understand?

Kids (But Koda): Yes, dad!

Ben and Aleena gave Koda a worried look.

Aleena: Dakoda?

Koda looks at them and sighs sadly as Agu jumped on his shoulder.

Koda: Yes, dad.

Ben sighs as he looked at his oldest child.

Ben: Koda... I-!

Vector: Yo, Ben, Aleena! Hurry up! The ship is about to leave soon!

Vector and Vanilla were walking up on the ship's steps.

Ben: Alright, Vector! Kids... *sighs* See y'all later!"

Ben looks at his kids, then he grabbed Aleena's hand and they ran and caught up with the the others and boarded the ship. Once everyone was on the ship, it began to leave once everything was untied and unhooked.

The children, Jules, Chuck and Bernadette were waving at the Heroes. They were all waving back to their children, even Still is was waving back at the kids. Aleena noticed that Koda was in the front of the kids, but he wasn't waving back at them and had a sad look.

Aleena: Ben?

Ben: What is it, my love?

Aleena: I'm worried about Koda.

Ben saw Koda's look and saw what Aleena meant and nodded to her.

Ben: Well... Koda's going to be just fine, Aleena.

Aleena smiled at her husband and she leaned against him. A dark gray fox was walking up to them and he saw the married royalty watching their kids as they were sailing away from them.

* * *

Back on the docks, the kids were watching their parents sailing away.

Chuck: Kay, kids. We should get y'all to the castle.

The children began following Jules and Bernadette to the castle.

Chuck was watching them follow and noticed that Koda and Agu wasn't with them. He looked till he saw Koda standing on the dock still and with Agu on his shoulder still as well. He watched him with a sad expression in his face.

Koda was watching the ship sailing away to the sunset.

 **Koda:**

 _ **If only tears could bring y'all back to me**_

 _ **If only love could find a way**_

 _ **What I would do, what I would give**_

 _ **If y'all returned to me someday**_

His eyes began watering as the ship dissapears from his sight he continued singing.

 _ **Somehow, someway**_

 _ **If my tears could bring y'all back to meeee**_

Koda was wiping his tears away from his eyes.

Agu: Boss?

Agu saw Koda wiping the tears from his eyes. Then he felt someone grab his shoulder and he that it was Chuck, giving a worried look as he knew why he was like this.

He gave him a gentle smile.

Chuck: Everything will be alright, sonny boy. C'mon, let's get you and the others back to the castle. *He rubbed Koda's back gently*

Koda: Okay, Uncle Chuck."

They walked back to the others. Koda just didn't feel right about this whole thing. He didn't feel right at all.

* * *

So, this will be a prologue for this remake. But everything else will still be the same. Sort of.

Song: If my tears could bring you back by Midnight Sons?

Now, tell me what y'all think of this remake. But remember don't like it, don't review it and if you do, leave appropriate reviews. Please and Thank you!


	2. Koda and the Prophecy

_CHAPTER 1: 6 MONTHS LATER_

 **6 months later**

He was sitting on top of the tower of the castle, looking up at the starry night sky. He had a look that he never thought he would make for any reason. Then, he heard some mumbling noises and look down and saw that it came from his Digimon partner.

He smiled as he saw his partner and gently petted his head as the creature slept. Then, someone walked behind the 2 friends and gently tap the boy's shoulder, which caused him to jump a little in shock.

He turned his head and saw his cousin standing behind him.

?: Koda? Are you okay?

Koda: Yeah, Cherry. I'm fine. Where's Vick, Rena, Louis, Bella, Flara and Baby Crystal?

Cherry: They're asleep with Zooey, Guilly, Burst, Berry and Gabu.

Cherry sat next to Koda

Koda: Oh. That's good to hear.

Koda let out a sad sigh. Cherry noticed this and gave him a really worried look as she scooted over to her older cousin.

Cherry: You still thinking about Uncle Ben and Auntie Aleena, Koda?

Koda: Yeah. I miss them...A lot. Don't you miss Uncle Vector and Aunt Vanilla and your sister Cream, Cherry?

Cherry sighs sadly and nodded several times.

Cherry: Yes. I miss them a whole lot. I don't like this one bit. They should've been back by now.

Koda: I know, Cherry. They said they would be back in time for Speedy, Billy, Sonya and Patch's birthday, but they never did.

Cherry: There has to be a reason for the delay, Koda. Maybe something happened to them?

Koda: I don't know, Cherry. I just don't know. I hope nothing happened to them.

Cherry: Me too. *Yawns* I'm sleepy. I'll see you in the morning, Koda.

Cherry got up and walked back to her bed.

Koda: Yeah. Night, Cher. *He continued looking up at the stars and sighs sadly*

Koda: Where are y'all, dad?

Koda sat there and waited for a sign of his parents and the rest of the Heroes. He sighs once again and got up as he held Agu in his arms and walked back inside the castle as he was going back to bed.

On the way to his room, Koda checked in the other rooms and saw that his friends were still sleeping.

He finally made it to his room and layed on his bed, pull his covers over him and Agu and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Koda and Agu were walking through the city of Mobotropolis.

Agu: Hey, boss. What do you think happened to your parents and the rest of the Heroes?

Koda: I don't know, Agu. I wish I did know.

The 2 friends were walking back to the castle.

* * *

As they walked through the doors, a sweet aroma was in the air.

Agu: Mmm! I smell something delicious, Koda! COOKIES! *He licked his lips and ran ahead*

Koda: Agu, wait!

Koda ran after his Digimon partner.

Agu: *Burst in the kitchen* CREAM! AMY! VANILLA!

But Agu stopped as he saw that it was Cherry, Zooey, Emily and Berry with Vick, Rena, Guilly, Pala, Gabu, Louis who was holding Crystal, Burst, Bella, and Flara.

Cherry just pulled out a fresh batch of homemade chocolate chip cookies from the oven and put them on top of the stove.

Cherry: I'm afraid not, Agu. Cream, Amy and mom aren't here, remember? *she took off the oven mitts*

Agu: Oh. Right. *Sighs with disappointment*

Koda: Hey, guys. What's up?

Cherry: Agu thought Cream, Amy and my mom were here because they usually bake cookies. *She picked Crystal up*

Koda: I know they're not.

Koda sigh sadly. Gabu noticed this and walked over to him with a worried look.

Gabu alright, Koda? You looked depressed.

Koda: I'm fine, Gabu. I just can't stop thinking about our folks is all.

Koda yawns as he stretched.

Koda: I'm a little tired. I think I'll go take a nap in my room.

Koda yawns again and walked off to his room. The girls looked at each other worriedly as Koda left the kitchen.

* * *

When Koda walked in his room, he closed the door and layed on his bed and closed his eyes. He was dreaming that the Heroes were coming back and they were happy. But the dream didn't last long.

?: AAAAHHHHH!

Koda: *Sat straight up* SAMMY?!"

Koda got off of his bed and out of his bedroom.

* * *

Koda ran through the hall and he heard other foot steps following him, too.

Koda looked behind him and saw the others running and they were in their pajamas. Koda was confused till he looked outside and saw that it was dark now. He was asleep for the _ENTIRE_ afternoon.

Koda: *Ran with Reggie* Where's Sammy, Reggie?

Reggie: She's probably in her room!

They followed the others to Sammy's room and they gasped at what they saw.

They saw Sammy holding Sonya in her arms and they were surrounded by a group of mysterious cloaked figures and were frightened.

Cloak Figure 1: You're coming with us, Princess Samantha and Princess Sonya!

Sammy: H-H-How do you know our names?!

Koda: It doesn't matter, Sammy! GET AWAY FROM MY SISTERS, YOU CREEPS! *Looks at the figures in anger*

The figures looked at Koda and the rest of the children and they chuckled evilly.

Cloak Figure 1: Well, if ain't Prince Koda! I see you brought the rest of y'alls friends, too.

Koda: Who are you people?!

Cloak Figure 2: It doesn't matter, boy! Go, Liapard!

The second cloaked figure threw a Pokéball and a Liapard came out of it and landed in front of his master.

Liapard: Yes, master Rufus?

Rufus: I want you to use Shadow Ball on the children.

Vincent: Oh nwo woo don't! Gwo, Luxy!

Vincent threw a Pokéball and a female Shinx came out of it.

Luxy: Rawrs! Me wanna fwight! * bounced a little bit from side to side*

Tiara: *Gasps* Vincent, Luxy isn't ready to fight enemies that are bigger than her yet!

Vincent and Luxy didn't hear Tiara's warning as they were more focused on battling Rufus and his Liapard.

Vincent: Luxy, wuse Spark on that mean man's Liapward!

Luxy: SPWARK! *She ran towards Liapard with her body covered in electricity*

Rufus: Dodge it now!

Liapard: Hup! *He jumped out of the way*

Luxy stopped as the Liapard dodge her attack.

Luxy: Grr!

?: Vee-Headbutt! *Attacked the Liapard*

Liapard: UGH! *He was hit, but he did a back flip and landed in front of his his master once again*

Liapard saw that it was Vick, Cherry's Veemon.

Cherry: Is everybody alright?!

Cherry, Zooey and their Digimon and Pokémon friends ran in the room.

Blitz: We're fine now, thanks to y'all.

Bia: *Landed on Blitz's shoulder* Yeah. Whew! Thanks.

Rufus: Oh, this isn't over yet, children! Shadow Ball!

Liapard: *Jumped in the air* SHADOW BALL!

The move went towards Luxy.

Luxy: AAAHH! *Flew back, hit the wall and landed on the floor* Doh!

Vincent: Oh nwo! Luxy! *Ran over to her* You otay? *Picks her up and held her close*

Luxy: Yes. Jwust a wittle sore. *She layed her head on Vincent's chest*

Tiara: I told you she wasn't ready yet, Vince!

Vincent stood up and held his Shinx in his arms still.

Berry: We got this, Vincent. Gabu!

Gabu: Okay, Berry. BLUE BLASTER!

Gabu's move hit the Liapard.

Liapard: AAAAHHHHH! *He flew back and hit the floor and fainted*

Rufus: Liapard, return!

Rufus' Liapard return to his Pokéball. The cloaked figures were getting a little nervous about the children.

Cloak Figure 1: Grr! Men, let's retreat!

Rufus: But, Arrow! What about our mission?

Arrow: Forget about it! Let's go!

The Cloak Figures ran towards Sammy's window.

Koda: *Gives them an angry look* Hey! Who are you mobians?!

Arrow: That's none of your concern, Prince Koda!" Arrow responded to him with a very annoyed look.

The figures went out through the window and ran off.

Reggie: Hey! Get back here, you cowards! *He ran towards the window*

But the figures were too far away to hear Reggie's comment.

Reggie: Dang it!

Hannah and Gato were hiding behind Blitz.

Hannah: Are those mean mobians gone, Blitz?

Blitz: Yeah. They're gone, Hannah.

Dash: They're gone, for now.

Manny: Dudes... Do y'all think... They're part of that Dark Kingdom and maybe the reason why our folks aren't here, too?

Agu: Boss?

The children were looking at the 10 year old rabbit for his response as well.

Koda just looked at the children.

Koda: I don't know, but I'm going to go out to clear my head.Y'all should go back to bed. C'mon, Agu. *He walked out of the room*

Agu: Oh! Uh...Okay, boss. *He followed Koda*

The other children gave each other worried looks.

Bella: Cherry, I'm worried about Koda. He certainly hasn't been himself at ALL. *Gives Cherry a worried look*

Cherry: We're worried too, Bella. *Watched Koda and Agu leave*

Sam: I bet it's our folks. He's been upset about this since they left. So, he must really miss them.

The group nodded to Sam's explanation and they all went back to bed.

* * *

At the Master Emerald Shrine on Angel Island, Koda was looking at the Master Emerald with Agu.

Agu: *Was shaking a little bit* Uh...Boss? What are we doing here? It's kind of scary here without the Echidna family here.

Koda: Oh, relax, you big baby. No one is here till Knuckles and the others come back. Besides, I like the view from here.

Agu: *Was confused* Huh?

Agu walked over and stood next to Koda and saw what he meant as he saw the view from the shrine.

Agu: Wowsers. Now that's what you call a very nice view, huh boss?

Agu looked next to him, but Koda was no longer next to him. Agu looked around for him.

Agu: Uh... Koda? Koda, this isn't funny! *He continued looking for his partner*

Then, he ran around and saw Koda on the other side of the Master Emerald, sitting down on his bottom and saw him looking at the stars.

Agu: Boss? You okay? You look so down in the dumps. Still thinking about your parents and the rest of the Heroes? *He sat next to Koda*

Koda looked at his Digimon partner.

Koda: Yeah. I wish I could find them, but... *sighed sadly*

Agu: You don't have the slightest idea where they are, huh?

Koda nodded in response and whimpers a little.

Agu: *Was curious* Hmm...Why don't you sing, boss?

Koda: You sure, Agu? I haven't sung anything since the night before they left.

Agu: Yeah. Your mom said singing something will help you with your mood.

"Okay. I guest I can." Koda said to Agu as he cleared his throat.

 **Koda**

 _ **I tried to walk together, but the night was growing dark**_

The night sky grew darker, indicating that it was midnight now.

 _ **Thought y'all were beside me**_

A vision of Ben and Aleena appears and stood in front of Koda.

 _ **But I reached and y'all were gone**_

Koda tried to reach out to them, but they both disappeared. Koda gasped as he saw them dissapear and continued singing.

 _ **Sometimes I hear y'all calling, from some lost and distant shore**_

He thought he heard his parents calling to him from somewhere.

 _ **I hear y'all crying softly, for the way it was before**_

He heard his mom crying and saw her sitting on the the rock and his dad trying to comfort her. Then they dissapear again.

 _ **Where are y'all now?**_

He looked around the shrine for them.

 _ **Are y'all lost? Will I find y'all again?**_

He kept looking for them.

 _ **Are y'all alone? Are y'all afraid?**_

Koda walked around the shrine some more.

 _ **Are y'all searching for me?**_

 _ **Why did y'all go? I had to stay**_

He saw another vision of them walking and ran to them.

 _ **Now I'm reaching for y'all**_

He reached out towards them.

 _ **Will y'all wait? Will y'all wait?**_

They dissapear as Koda tried to grab their hands.

 _ **Will I see you both again?**_

He sat down and whimpers.

 _ **You took it with y'all, when y'all left**_

 _ **These scars are just a trace**_

 _ **Now it wonders lost and wounded**_

 _ **This heart that I misplaced**_

Koda put his hand over his heart and continued singing.

 _ **Where are y'all now?**_

 _ **Are y'all lost? Will I find y'all again?**_

 _ **Are y'all alone? Are y'all afraid?**_

 _ **Are y'all searching for me?**_

 _ **Why did y'all go? I had to stay**_

 _ **Now I'm reaching for y'all**_

 _ **Will y'all wait? Will y'all wait?**_

 _ **Will I see y'all again?**_

Koda stopped singing and sighed in sadness. Agu walked over to him and gives him a worried look.

Agu: Boss? You okay?

Koda nodded, but hesitated and finally shook his head.

Koda: No. I'm not okay, bud.

Agu was getting worried about his partner even more. He's never seen him so upset like this before. Koda felt teas stinging his eyes and growls as he looked up at the night sky, seeing a full moon and the stars shining.

Agu: Boss?

Agu saw Koda growling and squeezing his eyes shut as tears slide down his cheeks.

Koda: CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHERE THE HECK MY PARENTS ARE?!

All Koda heard was his voice echoing through the night sky. He sighs and covered his face with his hands. Agu put his hand on Koda's back and rubbed it slowly.

Agu: Oh, Koda.

Then, he saw something glowing from the Master Emerald.

Agu: Huh? Oh, Koda! You better take a look at this!

Koda: Hah?

Koda looked at Agu and looked in the direction that Agu was pointing and gasp as he saw the Master Emerald glowing brightly.

Koda: *Saw in awe* Whoa!

Then, something appeared on the other side of the Emerald and Koda got up and ran out to the other side.

Agu followed and he ran to Koda's side and gasp as he saw a female orange, baby Echidna on the ground and all curled up.

Agu: Whoa. A baby Echidna? Wait, wasn't Knuckles and his family the last of their kind?

Koda: Well, I guess their not anymore.

Then Koda noticed that this echidna was wearing baby size tribal clothes and a diaper.

Koda: Hmm... Why is she in those tribal clothes and how on Mobius did she get inside the Master Emerald?

Agu: Beats me.

Then, the baby echidna opened her eyes halfway and she looked up and saw Koda standing there.

Koda cocked his head to the side a little bit to one side as he looked at her and picked her up while Agu jumped on Koda's shoulder.

Koda: Hello there. I'm Koda and this is my Digimon partner, Agu the Agumon.

Agu: Hiya. What's your name, kid?

?: Her name is Tikal.

Agu and Kida gasped as something appeared in front of them. He was a mobian, but not one that they never seen before, but he a Seer's cloak and he had a Kadabra with him.

Koda: *held the baby echidna close to him* Whoa, who are you?

Agu: Yeah and who's Tikal?

Seer: I'm the Oracle of Delphius and this is my Pokémon partner, Gabriel the Kadabra.

Gabriel: Hello, just call me Gabe for short. *Looks at Agu* Also, Tikal is the baby echidna that Prince Koda is holding, Agu.

Koda and Agu gasped as Gabe knew their names.

Koda: How do y'all know our names?

Oracle: Because we know your parents, King Benjamin and Queen Aleena.

The duo gasp when the seer mentioned Koda's parents.

Oracle: *Looks at Koda* We came because, you have a Prophecy to fulfil, young prince.

Agu: *Gasps at this* Koda has a prophecy?

Gabe nodded in response.

Oracle: Hehe. Yes. I told this to Ben and Aleena when Koda and his twin siblings were born.

Koda: What's that? *He still held Tikal in his arms*

Oracle: '2 Royalties will Clash in Battle'.

Koda: *Was still confused* What the heck is that supposed to mean? Does it involve me and another royalty? *He walks over to the Oracle*

Oracle nodded to Koda's question.

Oracle: Yes. Believe or not, boys, the other royalty happens to be the one that your parents and the rest of the Heroes went to battle and defeat.

The 2 friends gasped in shock. Then, a scroll appeared in Gabe's hands and he gave it to Koda.

Gabe: Here, your majesty. This scroll will show you the way to the Crystal Kingdom. *Hands Koda the scroll*

Koda took the scroll from him with one hand and held baby Tikal in the other, who was babbling at him.

Tikal: Gah-Gah!

Koda: Sooo... We're supposed to follow this scroll and it will lead us to the Crystal Kingdom?

Both Oracle and Gabe nodded at Koda's question.

Gabe: Yes, Koda and help Tikal collect all 7 of the Chaos Emeralds.

Agu: The Chaos Emeralds? Plus, what does Tikal have to do with them? *Looks at the baby echidna with confusion*

The Oracle's smile turns into a scowl look at Agu's question, which caused Agu to gulp nervously.

Oracle: Because of what the Dark King did to her.

Koda: What _did_ the Dark King do to her? *He looked at the baby echidna in his arm as he tucked the scroll map in his pocket, gently*

The Oracle waved his hand through the empty air, leaving a trail of sparkling mist in its wake until he completed a circle. With the tip of his finger, he swirled the misty apparition, spinning it faster as the center opened like the funnel of a tornado storm.

As the center spread, a rich, luxurious land filled the opening: sprawling meadows, golden harvests, rainbows of flowers.

A scene so beautiful, it could bring a tear to the most jaded painter's eyes. And in the middle, planted as the mighty cornerstone, was an awe-inspiring castle.

Oracle: 10 years ago, the Dark King was never dark or a king back then. He was a simple mobian who was still a prince, who cared about everyone and did good deeds to help the commoners out.

The Oracle showed images of the young prince who looked a little similar to Koda.

Agu: Wow! The Prince looks a lot like you, boss.

Koda didn't reply as he stared at the Prince.

Koda: Wow. He really does, Agu. So, what happened to him? *Looks at the seer with a worried look*

The Oracle sighs and the image changes to him being with the King and Queen, the Dark King's parents.

Oracle: One night, I revealed to the Prince's parents that he wasn't worthy to rule the kingdom. When he heard about it, he was furious. So furious, that he ran to the Master Emerald Shrine and summoned Tikal, who was with the water creature called Chaos.

Agu: Huh? Why did he need them for?

Gabe: He has Chaos powers. He used his powers and fused Tikal and Chaos together creating the beast, Tikhaos.

Gabe watched his master show them Tikal and Chaos' fusion form.

Koda: *He saw the monster* Holy Shmoly! That's not good at all!

Oracle: That's right, and he used the beast and destroyed half the city, but thanks to your family and the rest of the Heroes, Tikal and Chaos were defeated and defused from each other. But as punishment the destruction of the city, the King banished his own son.

Koda: Man, that's bad. So, what happened to the Prince after he was banished, Orac?

Agu: Yeah!

Oracle: Well, he was on his own and over the past 10 years, the darkness covered his heart fully and he vowed to get his revenge on the whole world. He even went to Arc and put him under his control. So, now he can take over.

Koda: Geez, but our parents went to stop him 6 months ago. So, he should've been stopped by now, right? *Was getting worried*

Oracle: We're afraid not, young prince. They're still at the Crystal Kingdom, battling the Dark King and his army. So, y'all need to collect the Chaos Emeralds and defeat him and restore Tikal to her normal age.

Agu: Her normal age? What do you mean by that? *He grabbed the baby echidna from Koda, gently*

Gabe: Well, after she was defused from the Chaos creature, all of her life engery was gone, which revert her to a baby. She needs the Emeralds to restore her energy, so she can turn back to her normal teenage age.

Koda: Whoa. Okay, we can probably do that. Right, Agu?

Koda: Right, boss! Yeah, we'll go deafeat this bad king, turned Tikal back to a teenager and save Mobius!

Tikal: *Nuzzles against Agu and coos* Gah!

The boys ran ahead, but the Oracle and Gabe appeared in front of them, which caused them to skid to a halt.

Koda: Dude! How'd y'all...

Koda looked back and saw that they must've used Gabe's Teleport move to dissapear from the spot they were at and reappear in front of them.

Gabe: *Gives them a stern look* Y'all know it's rude to run off when someone isn't done talking to y'all, right?

The boys chuckles nervously as they scratch the back of their heads.

Koda: S-Sorry, guys. We just want to get this over with.

Oracle: We know y'all are in a hurry, but we need to tell you both something else. *Gives them a cautious look*

Koda: Sure, Orac. What is it? *He grabbed the scroll from his pocket*

Oracle: Yes, it's a long journey and you both must not do this alone. So, you need to take the rest of the children with y'all on the journey, understand?

Koda and Agu looked at each other for a minute then look back at Gabe and Oracle.

Koda: Alright, Oracle, Gabe. We'll do it!" *He nodded towards them both*

The Oracle and Gabe smiles at the 2 friends and smiled at them.

Oracle: Okay, fellas. But remember, Prince Koda. You can't win this battle... _Alone_.

Gabe: Good luck, guys.

Then the seer and Kadabra disappears once again, but didn't reappear again.

Agu: *Looks at Koda* Sooo...Are we going to tell the others, Koda? *He still held Tikal in his arms*

Koda look down at him and nodded to him.

Koda: Yeah, you heard Oracle, Agu. We can't win this battle alone, we need all the help we can get.

The duo began leaving the shrine.

* * *

On the shrine, Oracle and Gabe reappear again and saw the 2 friends leaving.

Gabe looked at his partner with a confused look.

Gabe: Shouldn't we have told Koda the truth about the Dark King, master?"

The Oracle looked at the Kadabra and shook his head.

Oracle: No. Koda and the rest of the kids mustn't know yet, Gabriel. Not till they meet face to face. I hope they can finally put an end to the Dark King and save Mobius.

They saw that Koda and Agu were no longer on the island and the both disappear once again.

* * *

Back at the castle, Koda and Agu got the rest of the children and explained what they were doing and heard while they were on Angel Island.

The children gasped in shock and awe at Koda's explanation.

Sam: Wait a Mobius second! Let us get this straight... You both met _The_ Oracle of Delphius?!

Sam and the others looked at Koda and Agu in shock.

Sammy: He gave you a scroll that leads to the Crystal Kingdom?! *Her eyes were sparkling in awe*

Koda gave Sammy a nervous look.

Manny: He even told you that our parents are alive still?!

Koda nodded to all their questions. The children were talking to each other by this outstanding news with smiles on their faces.

Runt: Hear that, Berry? We can see mom and dad again! *A big smile cross his face*

Berry: Yay, yay! Mommy and daddy! Yay, yay! *Happily jumped up and down several times in a row with Gabu*

Koda: Yeah. But, it's going to be a looong journey, so I need y'alls help and help Tikal restore to her normal age as well.

Cherry: Yeah. Not only that, we'll be the heroes this time and save the world! *she held Crystal in her arms*

The children smile and agreed with idea. Well except for one child.

Reggie: No way! NO...WAY! We're absolutely NOT going on this adventure! I will not allow it! It's absurd!

The children exclaimed in shock from Reggie's outburst.

Lightning: Ugh! C'mon, Reggie. *Gives Reggie a stern look*

Dash: Yeah! Why do you have to rain on our parade? *Giving Reggie the same look like his little brother*

Reggie gave them a much more stern look, making the 2 brothers scared.

Reggie: Like Koda said. It's a long journey there and none of us know how to beat this Dark King.

The rest of the children liked at each other with worry looks on their faces and wonder if Reggie's right about the journey.

Agu: I think they're starting to doubt this adventure, Koda.

Koda look at his friends and siblings and was starting to worry, till his niece, Emily walked over to him with her Digimon partner, Pala the Palmon on her shoulder.

Emily: Me and Pala will come with you, Uncle Koda."

Pala nodded in agreement to Emily's The rest of the kids, even Reggie was shock to hear this. Koda smile as he know that Emily loves going on adventures.

Koda: Thank you, Emma. Kay, anyone else wants to join us on this adventure?"

The children were walking up to the 4 friends.

Dash: We'll go too, Uncle Koda!

Lightning, Tent, and Pat nodded as well. Koda smiled and rubbed their heads and chuckles.

Everyone (But Reggie): Us too!

Koda looked at Reggie and gives him a worried look, still not agreeing to this new adventure.

Tiara and Vincent look at their older brother to see if he'll agree to this. Reggie noticed his siblings and sighs in defeat.

Reggie: Fine! I guess...I'll go, too.

The children cheer and Reggie knew right away that he regret it.

Koda: Now, let's pack our stuff and get the heck out of here.

The kids were about to walk off, but...

Reggie: Wait a minute! Do we have to go right _now_ , Koda? *Gives Koda a concern look*

Koda stopped and chuckles as he look at him.

Koda: Duh! We have to get a head start, Reggie. *He held the magical scroll*

Blitz: Do you know how to get there though, Koda?

Koda nodded and opened the scroll map.

Koda: *He looked at the map* We just need to take the train at the Mobotropolis Train Station. It will take us to our first destination, Oasis City. That's where we'll find the first Chaos Emerald.

Dash gulped nervously as he heard Koda say 'Oasis'.

Dash: Oasis? As in a water land, right?

Emily rolled her eyes at Dash's question and gave him a stern look.

Emily: Yeah! Get over your fear, you big blue baby.

Dash gave his twin sister a nervous look.

Cherry: Hehe. Easy, Emma. You know how Dash gets with water or even the word. *She held baby Tikal*

Tikal: *was playing with Cherry's ear* Goo.

Reggie: And how are we going to get on the train without any tickets or enough money to buy us any? *Gives Koda an annoyed look*

Koda had a smile on his face.

Koda: That's easy, Reggie. We'll sneak in one of the big box carts of the train. Then, we should be at the Oasis City by morning. Hopefully we'll be able to find the Chaos Emerald there. Sound like a plan?

Everyone nodded and walked to their rooms.

* * *

Koda walked to his room with Agu. He grabbed his backpack and began to pack the things he need for the trip and Agu helped him him.

Agu: So, will we be able to find those Chaos Emeralds, Boss?

Agu and Koda finished packing their things. Koda nodded with a confidence look in his eyes as he put his backpack on.

Koda: We will as long as we got this map, Agu.

* * *

They walked out of the room and he walked passed the room Cherry, Zooey, Berry and their Digimon and Pokémon friends were sleeping in and heard giggling.

Koda: Hmm?

Koda heard giggling and peeked in and smiled as he watched Guilly, Vick, Gabu, Rena, Louis, Burst, Bella, Flara, and Crystal play with Tikal as Cherry, Zooey and Berry were packing their things.

Cherry saw Koda and Agu and smiles at them as she finished packing her back pack and a diaper bag for Tikal and walked over to them.

Cherry: Hey, boys. Y'all ready to go on this trip?

Koda and Agu smile and nod to Cherry's question.

Koda: Yeah. Thanks for volunteering to watch Tikal while we're on this adventure, Cher. I have no idea on how to take care of a baby. *Gave Cherry a sheepish smile and scratch the back of his head*

Cherry: No problem, Koda. Glad to help out. Now, we need to get going or the train will leave us behind.

Koda: *Nodded* Good point.

They left the room.

* * *

At the Mobotropolis Train Station, there was the a few people walking around the outside of the carts to make sure there wasn't anything suspicious around before they left to the other side of the carts.

Once the close was clear, Koda lead the children to one of the giant, opened box carts. Him and Reggie stayed out till everyone was inside the cart and they both hopped in.

Koda: *Whisper ro the others* Good. Is everyone here.

Everyone nodded in response, but they gasped as the heard a few running feet.

Sammy: *Whidpers in shock* Who's that?!

They all shrugged in response as the footsteps got closer to the cart.

Reggie: *Whispers* Hide!

Everyone hid in different hiding spots of the giant boxcar.

2 young figures with 2 Digimon partners on their shoulders were looking through the opened cart. One of them was 9 year old Perci the Bandicoot and her Digimon partner, Terri the Terriormon.

The other was the same age as Perci. She was a lopped ear rabbit like Koda, but she had white fur, orange patches, bangs and eyes. She wore an orange, sleeveless shirt, red shorts and red shoes.

This was Juliet Rabbit or Julie for short, Koda's secret crush and her Digimon, Lilly the Lopmon. They had backpacks of their own, indicating that they're going on a were confused as they looked around the boxcar.

5 more joined the 4 friends. It was Lilac, Carol, Eva, Sophie and Milla.

Perci: Hello, is anyone in here?

The 9 friends heard some noises and smiled as they saw the children come out of hiding and they were surprise to see them.

Kix: Lilac, Perci, Terri, Julie, Lilly, Carol, Eva, Sophie and Milla? What are y'all doing here and how do y'all know we were in here?

Then a Pidgey landed on Perci's other shoulder and purrs as Perci scratch under it's chin, gently.

Perci: Pigeon told me all about it after he accidentally heard y'all talking about this whole adventure. So, I called and told Julie and the others all about and we decided to come along, too.

The 9 friends got in the car and join the others.

Koda: What? No, this going to be dangerous for you, Julie.

Julie sat next to Koda.

Julie: So? You're taking your younger siblings and a baby, too. So, why can't I come as well? *Was a little bit offended by this*

Koda: Right. But I don't want you to get hurt and you still have your parents. Won't they get worried?

Julie: They'll be fine, Koda. I promise you. Besides, I have you, Lilly and the others, too. *Gives Koda a gentle smile*

Julie layed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Koda blushed a little, but he was thankful that it was a dark enough for anyone to see it.

Then, Koda heard some soft snores and saw that everyone but was sleeping soundly and peacefully, even Agu was sleeping as well.

Koda gave up and fell asleep as well as the moon's light shine in the boxcar.

* * *

Meanwhile, he stood there from a good distance, watching his dark army getting ready to attack the Crystal Kingdom.

He was an older version of Koda, but he had lighter brown bangs and patches and a little muscular and he wore purple, kings clothes and a golden crown.

He let an evil smile slide across his mouth as he continued watching. Then, his big lop ears twitch as he heard footsteps behind him and he turned and saw a male raccoon, wearing a violet color robe, indicating that he's the royal adviser.

The hare crossed his arms as he looked at his adviser with a stern look on his face.

Hare: What is it, Adam?"

Adam chuckles nervously as he looked at the hare's icy brown eyes and clear his throat.

Adam: We receive a call on from a group of our men, King Arthur.

Arthur smirks and nodded to him.

Arthur: Alright, put them on, Adam.

Adam nod and turned on the screen and revealed the group of cloaked men that attacked the children earlier.

The one in the front had his hood down, revealed to be a male wolf. Arthur grin evilly at them.

Arthur: Well, Arrow? Did y'all get those pint sizes brats?"

Arrow chuckles nervously at Arthur's question.

Arrow: Well...Not...Exactly, your majesty. We failed on their capture, sir.

Arthur: WHAT?! *Gives the Cloak Figures a furious look*

This was making Arrow, the cloak men and Adam give the hare a scared and nervous look. The second cloak figure pulled down the hood and it was a brown grizzly bear.

Grizzly Bear: Sir! We almost had them if it weren't for Koda and that pet lizard of his.

Arthur: Koda? So, you men failed y'alls mission because of that 1 measly child, Rufus?!

Arthur was in rage by this and his hands began glowing along with his light brown eyes.

Rufus: *Gulps nervously* Y-Yes, sir. But we can still continue our mission.

Arthur sighs in frustration and look back at the screen.

Arthur: Alright, men. Follow those kids and deal with them! But remember, NO SCREW UPS! Understood?

Cloaked Men: *Nodded to Arthur* Yes, sir!

The screen automatically turned off and Arthur went towards the balcony again and looked at his training army with a scowl look on his face.

Adam: *Noticed Arthur's look* Are you alright, your majesty? You look very unsure about something.

Arthur sighs and looked at his adviser.

Arthur: No! I was told a while back about another royalty will stop me. I hope it's not that Koda boy. That will be humiliating!

Arthur watch his army once more and a smug look came on his face as he chuckles evilly.

Arthur's Thoughts: _Hehe. So...Dakoda is the one that the Prophecy revealed years ago, eh?_

Arthur: *Looks up at the sky* This makes things interesting.

* * *

AN: Well, this chapter took a little bit longer than expected. So, there's a few more characters in this one than in the original story and a different song used as well. Hope y'all enjoy it.

Song: The Hymn for the missing by Red.


	3. The journey begins

The sun was rising and the rays shine through the boxcar. Koda was still sleeping, unaware that he was laying down and felt some pressure on his back. He woke up and saw Julie sleeping half-way on his back, which caused the young hare to blush deeply.

Agu woke up and saw this and chuckles softly at this.

* * *

Then, the train stopped at a train station, which Koda looked through the opened door and saw a sign that says, 'Oasis Train Station' on it.

Koda smiles as he saw their destination stop and decided to get the others up. He shook Julie till she woke up and sat up while rubbing her eye.

Julie: Koda? Did the train finally stop? Where are we?

Julie shook Lilly up, who woke up the same way as her.

Koda: We're here, Julie. Okay, you guys! We're at Oasis City! C'mon, get up and get y'alls butts up!

Koda clapped his hands pretty loudly. The rest of the children groaned and a few of the younger kids whined as they got up.

* * *

They got out of the boxcar as fast as they can before they were seen by anyone around the train. Then, Koda pulled out the scroll map and unrolled it and a spot was glowing on the map.

Manny: You, bro. That spot on the map is glowing! Why is it doing that? Is there something here?

Manny, Sam and Sammy looked over his shoulders. Koda was a little confused on this as well.

?: That would be y'alls first Chaos Emerald, Prince Manuel.

The children gasped as they saw a couple of lights, and then it bright up even more, blinding the children for a minute.

Once the light died down, the children opened their eyes and gasps.

The Oracle of Delphius and his Kadabra, Gabe, stood in front of the children.

Koda: Oracle! Gabe! What are you both doing here and his do you both know that the Chaos Emerald is here?

The rest of the children gasp again at the 2 beings.

Manny: So it's true! He's really _the_ Oracle of Delphius! Cool!

Gabe walked over to them.

Agu: *Jumped on Koda's shoulder* So, why are you both here, Oracle? Is there something we need to know about?"

The Oracle nodded as he walked over to the children.

Oracle: Yes. We're here because I forgot to tell y'all something else about the scroll. Not only does the scroll map tell y'all where to go, it tells y'all the locations of each of the Chaos Emeralds. Once y'all find one, the scroll map will tell y'all the next place the other Chaos Emerald will be.

The children gasp in awe and amazement. But some were still a little confuse with all of this while the rest of them understood it.

Manny: *Was confused* Yo, dawg. How are we supposed to find one if we don't know what a Chaos Emerald looks like?

Oracle: *Chuckles* Well Manuel, y'all will know once y'all find it.

Gabe: Good luck, our friends and let y'alls ancestors look after y'all and guide y'all through this long and difficult journey.

Both the Oracle and Gabe vanished in the light, leaving sparkles where they stood.

Sam: Whoa, man. They appear one minute, then dissapears the next.

Everyone was giggling at Sam's comment, which he laughed as well.

Manny: *Looks at Koda curiously* So...What's the plan, man?

Reggie looked at the friends with his arms crossed.

Reggie: Easy. We just need to find the Chaos Emerald here in Oasis City and then find the other 6 after that to defeat that evil king. So, that'll be our number one priority.

Koda looked at the map to find any clues on finding the first Chaos Emerald. Agu walked over to Koda and he jumped on his shoulder and looked at the map with him and looked at him.

Agu: Soo...How do we find this Chaos Emerald, boss?

Koda: Hmm...I guess we look till we find the Chaos Emerald, buddy. *Still looking at the map*

Tiara smiled at this as she cleared her throat to get the others attention.

Tiara: Leave that to the jewel finding experts.

Tiara was referring to herself, Reggie and Vincent.

Reggie/Vincent: Say what?

Tiara: Y'all heard me, boys. We'll find that Chaos Emerald in no time at all!

Then, there was a low, grumbling noise. The children gasp as they heard it and they heard it again. They looked at Gabu, who had a red stained cheeks and chuckles sheepishly.

Gabu: But first...Can we get some breakfast first? I'm hungry!

This caused everyone to laugh.

* * *

After they ate breakfast from one of the food carts, they walked around the city of Oasis, asking the people if they've seen a Chaos Emerald around. But no one has seen or heard of one. But, their luck changes when they came across a local merchant.

Merchant: A Chaos Emerald, huh? Sure! I've seen one recently.

The children cheered from this good news.

Sam: Way past cool! *He did a back flip*

Reggie: Whoa! Cool the motor, Sam. *Ahem* Where is, sir?

The merchant pointed towards the watering hole.

Merchant: There. I saw some Pokémon playing with it the other day. If you kids can get the Chaos Emerald away from them, y'all can keep it.

Sammy: Perfect! Thank you, sir. *She bowed to him in courtesy as she held Tikal in her arms gently*

Merchant: *Bowed back* My pleasure, my lady.

The kids walked off to the watering hole.

* * *

Before they got there, they heard a couple of giggles coming from somewhere.

Dash: Uh, Guys...I don't think we're the only ones here.

The kids looked around for the giggling sound.

?: Ahoy, mates!

The kids were still looking around for the source of the voice.

Argyle: Huh? Who said that? Where are you?

?: Up here, Argie!

The kids looked up at a big palm tree and their eyes widen at what they saw. They saw kids sitting in a tree and one flying next to them.

Cherry: Mia, Clover, Sara, Hip and Melody! *She held Crystal in her arms*

Melody: *Waved to the 8 year old rabbit* Hey, Cher!

Mia (the raccon), Clover (the bee) Hip (the vermilion green hedgehog), and Sara (the rosy color hedgehog) came down from the tree and landed in front of the other kids.

Rector: Sara, where's your brother, Ethan?

Sara: I don't know. He came with us. *She looked around for her brother*

?: I'm right here, sis.

A purple chameleon with a blue bandana on his head appeared behind the kids, indicating that he was with them, but was invisible, making the kids jump and yelped in surprise.

Manny: Dude! You scared the light out of us!

Ethan: Hehehehe. Sorry, Manny. I just couldn't help myself.

Ethan walked over to his twin sister and stood next to her.

Koda: How'd y'all know where we were and how'd y'all get here anyway?

Ethan: I heard and saw y'all talking about y'alls adventure and told my twin sister and our 4 friends. We figured y'all might need more help. 6 more to be in fact.

Mia: Well, if y'all let us, that is.

Koda and the rest of the children looked at each other for a moment, nodded and looked back at their 6 friends.

Koda: Alright. Y'all can come, too. We need _all_ the help we can get for this journey.

Clover: Cool! We can help y'all defeat the Dark King! *He did several back flips in the air*

The other kids giggles at his excitement.

Tyler: Yep. Now, we're almost at the watering hole where that merchant saw the Chaos Emerald at.

Mia/Clover/Ethan/Sara/Ray/Melody: Okay! *They followed the other kids*

* * *

Once they got to the Watering Hole, their eyes widen as they saw a bunch of Pokémon throwing a shiny rock at each other.

Sara: *Whisper to Ethan* Hey. Is that one of the Chaos Emeralds?

Ethan looked at her and shrugged at her.

Ethan: I don't know, actually.

Ethan watched the Pokémon with the rest of the kids. Everyone looked at the Pokémon.

There was a Goodra, Lotads, a Quacksire a few Woopers, a Houdour, a Pikachu, a Herdier with a few Lillipups, Bellsprouts, 3 male Nidorans and female Nidoran, a Shinx and Luxio, a few Electrikes and a Manectric. They were talking and playing with the blue Chaos Emerald.

Reggie pulled 2 Pokéballs from his Pokébelt and clicked the buttons in the middle and they grew bigger. Koda looked at Reggie's Pokéballs and looked at him.

Koda: *Looks at Reggie* What are you doing, Reggie?

Reggie: Hmph. Getting us that Chaos Emerald, one way or another! Ya! Go, Chops and Buzz.

Reggie threw the Pokéballs and out came his Machop, Chops and his Elekid, Buzz. Chops and Buzz landed on their feet in front of Reggie and was getting into a fighting position, startling the wild Pokémon group.

Chops: Hello, Reggie. Who do we need to _hit_? *He hit his fist into his hand and a popping of a few fingers were heard from it*

Buzz: Yeah! Who? *His body sparks a little bit*

Reggie: We need to get that Chaos Emerald back, Chops and Buzz. *He pointed at the Pikachu, who's holding the blue Chaos Emerald*

Chops: Heh! No problem! Easy peasy. *He ran over to the Pikachu*

The Goodra got in front of Pikachu, protecting it and growls at Chops, who skidded to a halt.

Goodra: We found this pretty gem first! Why do you need it?!

Reggie: Well, me and my... *Looks at the group and back at Goodra* Comrades, need to collect all 7 of these emeralds, to save the world from destruction. So, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way? Your choice.

The Goodra loosen his grip a little bit, but he shook his head and growls at Reggie some more.

Goodra: I don't believe that story one bit! So, the answer is no! *Gives Reggie an angry look*

Reggie just smirks at this.

Reggie: So we're doing this the hard way, then. Chops, use Focus Punch on Goodra!

Chops: Right! *Ran over to Goodra with one of his fists glowing* FOCUS PUNCH!

Goodra dodges the attack and Chops missed and landed on the ground, face first.

Reggie: *Was shock by this* Chops! You okay?!

Chops: *Got back up quick* Yep! I'm good!

Reggie: *Sighs in relief* Alright. Buzz, Thunderbolt!

Buzz: Alright! *Spins his arms real fast as electricity was being stored* THUNDERBOLT!

The move aimed at Goodra, but it moved and aimed at the Electrikes and Manectric.

Reggie/Chops/Buzz: *Eyes were wide in shock by this* Huh?!

Everyone else, but Koda, were shocked by this as well.

Julie: Why didn't the Thunderbolt worked?

Koda: Because those Electrike and Manectric have a special ability call "Lightning Rod". They absorb _any_ electric moves.

Sammy: *Looks at Koda* So Buzz can't use any electric attacks?!

Koda smirks and shook his head. Julie noticed this and as not happy about it.

Julie: Does this amuse you, Dakoda?

Koda: *Shook his head* No. But it's pretty stupid to just automatically jump into battle without asking or reasoning first. If Reginald would've just let me talk to those Pokemon first instead of him battling them first, him, Chops and Buzz wouldn't be in this mess.

Tiara: *Sighs* That's my big brother for y'all. He _never_ thinks before he leaps.

Vincent: Weggie tinks it's jwust a waist of twime.

The children watched the battle between Reggie, his Pokemon and Goodra continue.

Reggie: *Growls* Grr! Well, since Buzz can't use his electric moves, then use Swift!

Buzz: Got it! _*Jumps_ in the air* Taake...this! SWIFT!

Stars came from Buzz's mouth and towards Goodra.

Goodra: *dodges the attack* Nice try! My turn! *His mouth began to glowed* DRAGON BREATH!

Reggie: *Gasps as he looks at Buzz and Chops* Buzz, Chops! Dodge it, quick!

But both Chops and Buzz barley moved as the move aimed at them and hit them.

Buzz/Chops: *fly back* AAAHHH!

Reggie: *looking at them* BUZZ, CHOPS!

The children gasps as they witnessed this as both Pokemon landed on the ground hard. Reggie ran over to the two of them.

Reggie: *got on his knees and tried to shake his 2 Pokemon awake* Guys, get up! Get up now!

Chops and Buzz heard their trainer's plead and tried to get back up, but fell down due to their injuries.

Reggie: Guys?

Goodra: *Smirks at the fallen duo* Hehe. Better finish this up. *An orb was forming in his paws* FOCUSSS...

Koda: Well, this has gone on long enough. *Looks at Agu* We better end this.

Agu: Right, boss!

The 2 friends ran over to the battle with the other children and their Pogimon friends following them.

Goodra: ...BLAST! *Threw the orb at Reggie and his Pokemon*

Reggie: *Held Chops and Buzz close* Nnng!

Then...

?: PEPPER BREATH!

A ball of fire hit the Focus Blast and caised it to explode. Reggie looks behind him and saw Koda, with Agu landing on his shoulder and the rest of the children standing behind him.

Reggie: *Noticed Koda's smirk and frowns at him* Don't even think about it!

Koda: *Chuckles* Heh. You just don't know when to learn do you, Reggie? We're supposed to _talk_ to them, not _battle_ them. *Walk towards Goodra with Agu*

Reggie: *growls at Koda as he stood up with his injured Pokemon in his arms* Grr!

Koda: *looks up at Goodra* Sorry if Reggie attacked you, Goodra.

Goodra: *His look changes from mad to happy at Koda's apology* That's alright, I guess.

Koda: *Gives the Pokemon a concern look* But what Reggie said about the Chaos Emerald is true! We're trying to save Mobius from a tyrant King of the Dark Kingdom, who's thirst is for taking over the world. That Emerald is one of the 7 we must find to stop him.

All the Pokemon in the Oasis gasps in shock at this news. Goodra had a worried expression on his face as he looked Koda and the children. But as he looked at his Pokemon friends, his worried expression turned to determination.

Goodra: *Looks at Koda and Agu and nodded* Alright! You can have the Emerald.

The children cheered as the Pikachu handed Agu the Chaos Emerald. Patches picked the mouse Pokemon up and hugs him gently. Pikachu smiles as he hugged the young rabbit back. Goodra smiles at this cute scene and looks at Koda.

Goodra: Hey, can I ask you something, Koda?

Koda: *Gives the big dragon Pokemon a puzzled look* Sure.

Goodra: *Was kind of nervous* Umm...May I join you and your friends on y'alls quest, please?

Koda's eyes widened at Goodra's request as the children gasps in shock. Reggie, on the other hand, wasn't too thrilled about it.

Reggie: *Crosses his arms as he closed his eyes* Hmph! No way! There's no way werew going to eat that big, tubby thing join us on our journ-!

Koda: Of course you can, Goodra!

Reggie: *opened his wife to Koda's response* WHAT?!

Goodra: *eyes sparkle in awe* Really?!

Agu: Sure! We need _all_ the help we can get! *Looks up at Koda* Right, boss?

Koda: Absolutely, Agu. *Took out an empty Pokeball and presses the button, making it bigger* Let's be good friends, Goodra! *Threw the Pokeball at Goodra*

The ball hit Goodra and he went inside it. The ball landed on th ground and shook a few times and stopped.

*CLICK*

Koda: *Picks the ball up* Alright! I just caught...*Held the Pokeball in the air* A GOODRA!

Agu: *jumps in the air* Yay, Boss!

Koda threw the ball and out came Goodra.

Koda: *Walks over to Goodra* Now that you're part of the gang, you need a nickname. Let's see...How about...Goob?

Goodra: "Goob"? Hmm...*Smiles widely at Koda* I like it!

Koda: *Smiles at him* Alright then. Goob it is!

The rest of the the kids clapped and cheered for Goob, well except for Reggie.

Reggie: *Gives Koda an annoyed look* Why does he have to come with us?

Koda: *Looks at Reggie* Because we need his help to save Mobius!

Clover noticed something glowing at the back pocket of Koda's shorts.

Clover: Hey, Koda. Your butt seems to be glowing!

Koda: Huh? My butt? *Noticed the glow and took out the glowing object from his pocket* It's the Scroll Map!

The children gathered around as Koda opens the Scroll Map. The spot on the map from earlier dissapears and another spot appears, but in a different location.

Sammy: *Noticed the new location* Huh. Looks like the next Chaos Emerald is in the Grand Mobius Desert.

Blitz: *Looks at the map* Then thatst where we all need to go next, guys.

Mia: *Gives the hedgehog a confused look* Oi, mate! How are we supposed to get there, anyway? Sneak into another box car?

Koda: *Shook his head* Nope. Looks like we're walking this one, gang.

Everyone groaned at this. Koda felt a tug on his shirt and saw that it was his sister, Patches holding Pikachu still.

Patches: Can I keep dis wittle Pikachwu, big bwother, pwease?

Koda: *smiles and nods* Of course, Patches.

Patches: Yay! I'm calling him Sparky!

Sparky: Yay! *Hops on Patches' shoulder and nuzzles her cheek*

Everyone just giggles at this.

* * *

An hour later, the children we're leaving the Oasis and they waved at the Pokemon and began their walk. Koda was determined to save Mobius, his parents and the rest of the Sonic Heroes. He wasn't going to give up no matter what it takes. He'll put an end to this.

* * *

Wow! The kids found the first of seven Chaos Emeralds, and made a few new friends. But this is only the beginning of their journey.

AN: Sorry if this took forever to wait on. But now the wait is over. Please leave nice reviews and NO inappropriate reviews or flames. Thank you.


End file.
